monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Alatreon (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Elementally Unstable Dragon, Alatreon! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Alatreon *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Glitter Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Alatreon *Alatreon is nicknamed the Elder Dragon that is even feared by Gods. It is even sometimes called The King of Darkness and The Strongest Elder Dragon. *Its shell has the ability to cause attacks to bounce on impact and protect the whole body from attacks. *With some Alatreon, their shell isn't affected by attacks. *Alatreon scales grow backwards and are as sharp as blades. **Each of the scales have all four elements. *Its talons are so sharp no one can even predict their strength and its talons can call forth images of terrible weapons made from it. *Alatreon's wings are dark, even when light shines on them. *It is rumored that the wings can cut through time and space to destroy the whole world. *The horns are able to cut through the sky and can even destroy some of the toughest rocks. *The horns are even said to cut through space and time though that is only a rumor. *Those who have the legendary Azure Dragongem is said to bring a swift end to those who possess it while the even more legendary Azure Dragonsphire is said to those who discover it heralds the end of the world. *Alatreon actually doesn't appear in legends or any form of documents, so it was never known. Alatreon was only somewhat discovered by geological researchers studying the Sacred Land due to airships that crashed there until finally Alatreon destroyed another airship and was finally seen as threat to the Guild as a Living Natural Disaster. **Due to Alatreon's varying appearance, when it changed forms, it made it less believable that it even exist. **Though it has no legends or documents, Alatreon may have been known since the 1st Generation, alongside Fatalis, by the Hunter's Guild. **Interestingly, Alatreon was thought to be some type of Origin Dragon, much like the Fatalis Brethren. *After Alatreon's discovery, the Hunter's Guild silently kept this monster's presence from being known. This was to prevent panic. From how ancient the Sacred Land is it could be estimated that Alatreon is quite ancient itself. *Alatreon could even be close to Dire Miralis in age. *Alatreon's, like most other Elder Dragons, ecology is unknown. *Its said though to harness four elements in its body. Alatreon can cause blizzards, storms, rain fire, and lightning storms as its natural disasters which can all be seen in the Sacred Land while fight it. *Compared to other Elder Dragons, Alatreon have immense elemental power in their body that is constantly produced, no matter what its mood and intentions are. *Even if Alatreon dies, its body is said to continue producing this power. *Alatreon is 3105.cm long. *It has been rumored that there is an Alatreon Subspecies and this has been hinted at throughout the 3rd Generation. **Supposedly, if it’s real, it has the ability to produce blue flames and has white scales that sparkle with blue flames. **Supposedly, its title is Shining Blue Dragon (Japanese 煌蒼龍). *Alatreon's home, the Sacred Land, has no other species in it, including plants. It is like a living hell of another world. **This suggest that whenever Alatreon appears in an area, that it'll eventually turn a land into a barren wasteland from its unstable power. Alatreon's Theme Videos Honorable Mention Everyone should have saw this coming! Yep, I'm mentioning Disufiroa! I couldn't help myself... Next Week is the Final MAW for MHGen! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs